Let's never talk of this agian
by Needs-a-striaght-jacket
Summary: Living in a close knit flock , theres going to be some awkwardness. A lot of it actually. This stories all about them cringe moments of the flocks. Pranks, punishment and embarresment and of course the lovely Fax. Rated T just in case. R


** Chapter one**

** Uh, Max? that's not a pen**

Needs-a-straight-jacket - Well I've noticed that some writers are stealing flock members to narrate there stories and after none seemed to be imprisoned under "kidnapping" laws I decided to steal one myself.

Foot- What Im not good enough to narrate with?

Me – Wait ! I thought I put you away? Get back in your cell!

Foot – When you walked out I had to come too , I'm attached to you !

Me- I don't care about your petty excuses . Get back your cell ! Don't make me get the herring!

Foot- * hangs head* yes m'am

Me – Anyway enough procrastination ! This set after the last book, but nothing has happened between max and fang since the kiss in the cave. Conprenda'? Bon appétit !

_**Disclaimer- **_I don't own maximum Ride or any of 'em charecters, I do own my own plot, and my own eggnog brand . Its eggtastic!

Max's POV

"Come and pick a movie" Ella yelled up the stairs.

Nothing.

"Hmmm maybe they're not there" Ella suggested.

"oh they're there alright" I said "watch and learn Ella"

"Popcorn" I said loudly

Silence. And then...

Thump , thump , Boom ! Crash.

"Watch it !"

"Where's the Popcorn?"

"Did I here there was food?"

" Is it the buttered kind ? or the salty ones ? I just love the buttered kind ! Even though its really bad for you but we fly around enough so we can eat heaps of junk food and not be fat! I'd hate to be fat , not to be mean to larger people because I'm sure there really nice but then I couldn't fit into all my clothes that I spent all day shopping with Ella for !"

" I HATE EGGNOG"

Every one went silent at fang's out burst , even Nudge shut – up. Iggy and Gazzy had less then innocent grins on there faces.

"Well that's lovely fang" I commented as Fang's face flushed.

Heh , try saying that 5 times fast. Fang's face flushed. Fang's face flushed Fang's face flushed. Fang's face flushed. Fang's face flushed.

You end up having a lisp.

"Can we watch the 3rd Ice age" Angel asked braking the silence.

"ah , ok " I agreed because I had no flipping idea what Ice age was.

As the flock and Ella settle down into the living room, I went and got the popcorn.

When I got back the little buggers had taken up all the couches. Ella , Nudge, Angel and Gazzy were on the big sofa, Iggy on the Lay-z-boy and Fang was stretched out on the smaller couch.

Well that's gratitude for ya!

"Iggy off the lay-z-boy" I demanded .

" I'd love to max but I cant"Iggy said lazing back on the said furniture.

"Why not exactly?"

" Because I have a detonator that will blow up if I move off it" Iggy said " plus its terrible uncomfortable" He grinned teasingly

I groaned. While Iggy was probably joking I wasn't taking any chances after what happened when forced Iggy to let me in the kitchen. Everything I touched exploded. The kitchen smell like burnt milk for a week.

I turned on fang since there was no way I was going to fit on the other, already overflowing, couch.

"Move your arse" I demanded

"Why should I ?" smirked Fang

"Because if you don't I will for you" I said smiling sweet-yet-evilly

" I'd like to see that" Fang winked at me.

"Fang if you don't move over now, I will sit on you , and you _will_ die" I replied in a cold and dangerous voice

" you better do it man, she's not kidding" Iggy advised.

Grumbling, Fang budged over so I could stretch out next to him.

The movie started and the popcorn was past around. It turns out that ice age three is about animated animals in the Ice age that can talk. Or something like that.

" Oh look, Its Max and fang" said Nudge pointing at two furry squirrels' on the screen. One of them had long lashes and was obviously the girl , the other was kind of ratty and completely smitten by the other one.

"Hey no arguments' there" I said. I heard Fang growl.

The characters started fighting over a nut and the girl was thrown of a cliff.

I punched Fang.

"Ow what did you do that for" He complained grabbing his sore shoulder.

"You through me off a cliff!" I exclaimed

"Max stop being delusional , I didn't throw you any were"He sighed " plus its obvious the nut was mine"

"uh –uh"

"a-huh"

"UH – UH"

"A-HUH"

"Shhhh!"

It turned out fang's squirrel dived after mine. Then we found out that mine was a flying squirrel and Fangs wasn't. Mine got the nut. Fangs fell 200 metres. I like that squirrels style.

Suddenly a felt an arm draped across my waste. I looked at Fang surprised.

"I'm just reaching for some popcorn" he said smirking at my reaction.

Popcorn, sure.

I ignored Fang for awhile until I started to feel uncomfortable.

I wriggled around a bit.

"what's wrong" fang whispered

" Can you move over a bit , there's pencil or something in your pocket and its really annoying" I wriggled a tad more.

"There's no pencil in my pocket " Fang said confused.

"Whatever there must be a pen or something" I persisted, reaching my hand backwards frisking his pants pockets for the offending object.

Suddenly Fang flinched.

"Uh, Max? that's not a pen" He said carefully

I froze for two seconds. And bolted.

I ran into the kitchen and sat down in a catatonic state.

I heard footstep come toward me.

Please let it not be Fang anyone but Fang.

It was Iggy.

"What Fang said sounded so wrong" He laughed shaking his blonde head.

Damn, well of course Iggy would of heard Fang. He's got the best hearing out of any of us.

"wait, were are you" Iggy asked disorientated

"down here " My voice broke on the last word

Iggy paused , taking in my shaking voice. And realised.

" Oh crap, he wasn't joking was he?"

****************

Needs-a-straight-jacket – da da dada daaaa!!! The first chapter. Now I want feed back. FEEEDDDDD BACKKKK.

Max- I still don't get the eggnog

Fang- You don't want to know max

Me- Oh , to bad because that's the next chapter

Fang- I'm doomed

Me- Yeah , you are , aren't you? So how'd you like this chapter Max?

Max - *goes back into catatonic state*

Me- That good huh?

Read and Review


End file.
